Naruto's Guide to Spanking
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Follow Naruto in his brand spanking new web show 'Discipline Dairies' as he explores the history and culture of spanking, while also tanning the bottoms of the girls you know and love from the show. Spankfic. Real world AU.
1. Introduction

The camera turned on and showed the smiling face of a young blond haired man. "Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. To everyone tuning in I just want to welcome you to the first episode of my new internet show, Discipline Dairies. This show is meant to help all those who view it explore the culture, learn about, and eventually master, the art of the most ancient form of corporal punishment."

He held up a thin piece of wood in his hand and spun it in his fingers. "Yes, since times of old parents have never spared the rod to keep their children in line. Not long ago spanking was a normal and expected part of discipline used in just about every household. While it's not used as often today, many parents still prefer it." He explained.

"Aside from punishments, spanking is also use in the bedroom to spice of couples love lives. It's a very popular fetish that's grown over the last couple of years." He set the rod down on the table in front of him. "Now, whether you're using spankings for discipline, or for pleasure, it's important to know the proper technique. Also knowing its history helps, and is interesting."

"So we're going to go through the culture of spanking, as well as showing the proper way to do it." He said before walking off. The camera followed after him. "Before we start, I'll explain a bit about how this is going to work. Every episode we'll start with a little bit of history. Whether it's about an implement, laws regarding spanking, or just the history of it in general."

"Then it'll be followed up with an actual spanking. We'll teach how to use different implements and positions so that you can make your spankee more comfortable, or uncomfortable." He said nodding towards a wall. It shows multiple spanking implements and poster showing different types of positions.

"Now, if you think we're going to be on here spanking kids, then no. This isn't that type of show, so pedophiles roll out now." He said pointing towards the door. "We have a variety of lovely young female volunteers who are mostly willing to be used as demonstrations. Each episode we'll have a special girl of the day who we'll be punishing, so look forward to that."

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's begin." Naruto said smiling. "We'll start with a basic history of spanking. One of the earliest known practices of spanking was all the way back in ancient Greece. It was surprisingly used more on adults then children, adult women to be specific. Barren women were spanked by priests to encourage fertility."

"Later on it was introduced to the catholic child. Women and teenaged girls were spanked to be cleansed of their supposed sins. This spread into households, and men often spanked their wives and daughters regularly. Boys did get spanked as well, mostly by parents. But women were usually the one on the receiving end."

"And they practically never were giving spankings. Men were supposed to be the heads of the household, so they were the one dishing it out. Heck, up until the fifties men were even allowed to spank their wives so long as they used a birch no bigger than their thumb." He said with a chuckle.

Naruto reached underneath the table. "Well, we've gone over the basics. We'll explore more into its history later, but for now let's get to today's implement." He suddenly pulled out a wheel with a spinning arrow on it that was labeled with numerous spanking implements. He hung it on the wall. "This is our 'Wheel of Implements'. Nice name huh?"

"Every episode our lovely volunteer will spin this wheel to determine what we'll be using to spank her. Now without further ago, let's introduce out first volunteer." The camera panned over to a red curtain. The curtain pulled back and revealed a pink haired girl. She had a scowl on her face, her arms crossed, and was clearly unhappy to be here.

"To start off we have our lovely volunteer Sakura! She's not only a willing spankee, but the technical advisor/assistant for the show!" Naruto said clapping. "Give it up for her folks!"

Sakura scowled. "Shut up! I can't believe I got roped into doing this crap."

Naruto frowned back at her. "Hey, hey, you were the one who volunteered for this. Don't go ruining the show for everyone by complaining."

"I didn't volunteer for this crap. I'm only here because my stupid teacher said I could make up some extra credit for participating in this… 'Project'." She said rolling her eyes.

Naruto turned back towards the cameras. "As you can see, most of our volunteers are wayward girls who we have humbly accepted to help set on the right path. Hopefully through our encouragement these girls can better themselves for-"

"You just want to spank girls you pervert." Sakura cut off.

He glared at her. "Just shut up and spin the wheel!" Sakura reluctantly made her way up to the wheel and gave it a spin. They watched as it world around for nearly a full minute. "Nice spin." Naruto commented.

She just grunted in response. It slowly began to slow down, and when it stopped, she felt a chill up her spine. It had landed on 'Leather Belt'. "Oh shit."

"Ho! Very nice! I thought it would be a while before someone landed on that. But thank to you we get it the very first episode! Nice job Sakura!" He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Bite me…"

Naruto reached under the table and then pulled out the leather belt. "One of the most fierce and feared implements in spanking. There were many children who feared this vicious piece of leather, and for good reason. Back in the old days the switch was usually the go to punishment implement. But whereas a switch wasn't always available, a belt was."

"There are three ways to apply the belt. The first is called the 'Single'. This method is holding the buckle, or wrapping the end around your hand, and using is almost as if it's a whip. This method reduces the weight of the impact, but the sting of the tip of the belt is fierce. It's usually used when the spankee is laying down or bend of a bed or piece of furniture."

Sakura shuddered when she heard the info being rattled off. "The second method is probably the most painful, and is usually quite frowned upon. The 'Buckle' method is when the spanker hold the belt by the buckle-less end, and uses the metal buckle to hit the bottom. This is never to be used on children. It's abuse." He warned. "If you're going to use it in the bedroom, be warned that it is by far the most painful and severe of the three method."

"The final method, and the one we're going to use for today, is the 'Double' method." Naruto lifted the belt and folded it. "This is probably the most recognized and used method for discipline. With this method the belt works more like a strap. It's most useful for OTK."

"Shit…" Sakura muttered. She could practically feel the stinging in her rear already.

Naruto walked over and sat down in a nearby chair. "For those unfamiliar with the spanking world, OTK stands for over the knee. We'll go over the specifics of that position later, but for now let's just get started. Sakura, please come here." He called.

Sakura took a deep breath before walking over towards him. This was for her grade… and to keep Naruto from uploading that very incriminating video of her. But mostly for her grade. She stood beside him and prepared to bend over. He held his hand out. "Ah, pants down first."

"You've got to be kidding me." She said angrily.

"Hey, most spankings are on the bare bottom, so you're lucky I'm not making you lose the panties too… unless you want to of course."

Sakura resisted the urge to punch him. She sighed and unbuckled her belt before letting her jeans fall down to her ankles. She stepped out of them trying to fight back the blush on her face. This wasn't nearly as bad as what was on the video, but it was still humiliating. People were actually going to see this on the internet. "Pink? Really?" Naruto asked gesturing towards the girls' underwear.

"Shut up! They're cute!" She snapped.

Naruto patted his knee, and Sakura slowly bent over his lap. "Now there are plenty of different ways to do OTK. You can literally go put her over your knee. You could just lay them across your lap. But I prefer this method." He lifted one of his legs pinning her own under it. "This helps keep them from kicking and bucking too much."

"Now typically when couples do this you want to make sure that the spankee is in a comfortable position. But since this is a punishment, I don't give a crap about how comfortable she is." He said bluntly.

"Jackass." She said pouting. He pinched her but causing her to cringe.

"You just keep talking. The easiest way to hold down a frisky spankee is by placing your hand on her back. You could also hold her arm behind her back to keep her from covering her butt. But I don't think that's going to be a problem. And now let's get to the spanking. First, we make the spankee acknowledge what she did wrong. Why are you here now Sakura?"

She blew a strand of hair from her face. "Because I have horrible taste in friends, and I'm bad at picking college classes." The sound of leather whooshing through the air was heard, followed by a loud THWACK! Sakura jumped from the sudden sting in her bottom. "OW! You dick!" She shouted.

Naruto smirked at her. "You know if you keep being a smart ass like that we're going to be here all day. Not that I mind that one bit." He looked towards the camera. "Don't let her lip off to you. If you don't take this serious, she won't either. Unless you just like bantering back and forth. I personally prefer my women quiet."

Sakura scoffed. "You sexist son of-" THWACK! "OW! Damn it!"

THWACK! Sakura grunted, but bit her lip to keep from cursing. "You watch that mouth young lady." He said sternly, though a hint of amusement could be heard in his voice. "Now, let's try this again. Why are you here? And follow the script this time."

Sakura balled her fist up angrily. "I'm here because I was… this is so stupid." THWACK! "YEOW! Okay, okay! I'm here because I was a naughty girl and I deserved to be punished."

"That's a good girl." He said patting her on the head. "The first step is admitting it. Now we're going to punish her until she's no longer naughty and sorry for what she's done."

"I'm sorry, like really sorry." Sakura said quickly.

Naruto lifted the belt. "Not yet you're not." Sakura groaned nervously waiting for the belt to come down. Waiting in between licks was almost as bad as the actual spanking.

THWHACK! "OH!"

THWACK! "OW! OW! OW!"

THWACK! "CRAP!"

THWACK! "OW!"

THWACK! "YEOW!"

Naruto stopped for a moment. "As you can see, I'm bringing the belt directly down on her bottom. This is the best way for the Double method to get maximum effect." Sakura fought back to urge to rub her bottom, not that she felt she could put over his lap like this.

THWACK! "OUCH!"

THWACK! "GAH!"

THWACK! "UH! It hurts!"

Naruto chuckled. "It's supposed to hurt Sakura." He continued to thrash her bottom and earned a number of yelp from her. THWACK! "Now, there are a number of ways to increase the humiliating experience." THWACK! "One way is by making them count their spankings." THWACK! "Grilling them about what they did wrong." THWACK! "Or making them call you sir."

Sakura gritted her teeth and started squirming in his lap. "If you have a set number of spankings in mind beforehand, you can add extra licks for each time they squirm or try to rub their butt." He said giving her another hard THWACK. "But I usually don't go with a set number." THWACK! "I simply spank until I feel they've had enough." THWACK! "It's important to know how much your partner is capable of handling." THWACK!

"God dammit!" Sakura shouted feebly kicking her legs.

THWACK! "I said watch your mouth. This is a family show… well, no it's not, but still." Naruto scolded. "Now, while spanking you should change up the pace. Throw in a few quick licks every now and then."

TWACK! THWACK! THWACK! "AHAHA!"

"You don't want to keep this fast pace up, because it'll just shorten the experience, and your partner might not be able to take it." He said giving her another lick. THWACK! "So switch between fast and slow."

THACK! THWACK! THWACK! "OUCH! OW! OW!" Sakura wailed and tried to climb out of Naruto's lap, but he held her down. "Naruto! I've had enough! I'm sorry already! Let me up!"

"Shush you." He said before turning back to the camera. "Now at the end of the spanking, you really want to turn up the intensity. You want to make sure the lesson sinks in. So Sakura, are you doing to do better from now on?" THWACK!

Sakura jumped. "OW! Yes! I'll be better!"

"You'll stop being a naughty girl?" THWACK!

"YEOW! Yes I promise to be good!"

"And you'll make sure to keep your grades up so this won't happen again?" THWACK!

She gritted her teeth. She knew damn well he was planning on doing this to her again. THWACK! "OW! YES! YES! I'll keep my grades up! Just stop!"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you'll try to improve in the future Sakura. And people say that spanking isn't effective nowadays. Now let's finish this up." He said lifting up the belt once more. "Last few should always be the hardest."

"But you said-!" THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! "OW! AH! It stings, it stings, it stings!" She shouted desperately trying to get off of his lap. Naruto held her down and kept applying the belt in rapid succession. "OW! I'm sorry! OW!"

Naruto ignored her pleas and kept raining down the belt on her bottom. For about a solid minute he just kept swinging away. Sakura bucked around in his lap trying to free herself, but it was clear she was going nowhere. Naruto gave one last swing that landed with satisfying SMACK! "OOOOWWWWW!" Sakura yelled painfully.

Naruto smiled and set the belt down. "Okay, now we're done." He said patting a now whimpering Sakura on the butt. "Remember folks, after a spanking your partner may need comforting. Whether it's a nice rub down or a warm hug." He said as he rubbed her butt. "That wasn't so bad was it Sakura?" He asked.

"You're an asshole." She said scowling.

He patted her on the head. "Oh, that witty charm never wears off. Anyway stand up." He helped her up to her feet and she reached down to grab her jeans, but he stopped her. "Not yet. We're going to show the results. Corner time." He said point towards the wall.

"Are you kidding me? Wasn't this already embarrassing enough?" She asked.

"Nope. Now c'mon." He said walking towards the wall. She muttered a few obscenities under her breath and followed. When they got to the wall Naruto began to speak. "Time out position include the classic hands behind head, Indian style sitting, or my personal favorite nose to the wall." He pulled out a quarter and pressed it again the wall.

He pulled Sakura towards him. "Nose on the quarter, hands to your side. If it falls or I catch you trying to rub, you're going back to the chair, got it?" He warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

After pressing her nose against the quarter and placing her hands at her sides, the camera zoomed in at her now cherry red bottom. Naruto bent down and pointed at it. "This is the appropriate shade of red for a punishment spanking. Or a kinky spanking if your partner can take it."

He poked her butt. "Take notice of the belt marks. Most of them are centered on the buttocks, but you can spank the back of the thigh. We call that the 'Sit Spot'. It makes it more uncomfortable for the spankee."

"Well, we've now seen what the belt can do, and gone over one of the more basic OTK positions. For those attracted to our lovely assistant don't worry, I'm sure this won't be the last we see from Sakura." He said causing the girl to grow wide eyed. Naruto heard the quarter hit the ground. "I heard that!" He said.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed.

"This officially ends the first episode of Discipline Dairies. Tune in next week where we'll explore a new implement, have a brand new girl, and go more into the history of spanking." He said as he began taking his belt off. "Now if you excuse me, I have a girl to spank. This is Naruto signing out!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this obviously isn't my first spank fic, but it's obviously not like the others either. I got the idea from a spanking image I saw explaining the art of spanking. It was more of a joke thing, but the idea a show based on spanking reluctant girls clicked with me. ****Now, while spanking is a personal Fetish of mine, I'm by no means some spanking guru. The info I used was just dug up from wikipedia and google. **

**Tell me what you guys think. What girl or implement should be next? Got any questions about spanking? I'll do a basic brush up on it. Remember to read and review!**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Well, here we go again! You know I wasn't sure I was going to get a second chapter out of this. I wasn't sure how people would respond to it. But I got some pretty good reviews. I got a lot of suggestions of both in the reviews and in my PM box. I'm happy that people actually care enough to want a second chapter. **

**Two of you have pointed out my spelling/grammar errors(in a respectful and polite way), and while I've been trying to decrease mistakes on my spelling and grammar, I usually just don't have the time. Between work, school, and everything in between, I barely have time to even write. So by the time I finish with a chapter I'm usually just too lazy to read over it. **

**But I know that some people are kind of put off by them, so I'll put a little extra effort to making less of them. If you see any errors feel free to point them out, and I'll correct them when I get the chance. **

**Now, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of the camera with a huge smile on his face. "Hello once again watchers. And welcome to the second episode of 'Discipline Dairies'. Our first episode was a pretty huge hit. We got a lot of responses and request for what we should do next, and though we're not going to be able to get all of them today, we promise to work our way through every single one of them eventually." He promised.

"Like the last episode we're going to be talking about a little spanking history. I never really got into this topic in the first episode, even though it's a big issue, but I'm going to go over it in detail now. The history topic for today is spanking in schools, which is a hard fought issue even in today's society." He said before looing over to the side. "Sakura, if you would."

The camera moved over to the left where it showed Sakura who was wearing a very skimpy school girl uniform. "We're still deciding on an official uniform for Sakura, so for now we're going to just switch it around to fit the theme of the day." He said. "You look lovely by the way Sakura." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Go to hell." She said flipping him off.

"Charming. Now start it." Sakura reached up and pulled down a projector screen. The light turned off and a picture of a paddle hanging on the wall of an office appeared. "Spanking in schools is a very iffy issue today, but it wasn't always. Back in the old days a teacher spanking their students was just something you'd expect."

"Now, the methods of discipline differ from country to country. One of the biggest examples of this is how the USA favors the paddle as a spanking implement, while the UK favored the cane. In some countries schools spank the hand or thighs rather than the butt. Some countries version of physical punishment were less… civil than others. But of course the one that we're focusing on is spanking, of the buttocks."

The clip changed and showed a girl bent over a desk. "In most western countries corporal punishment is band. Though there are parts that still implement it. In the USA many southern states are well known for their use of corporal punishment. In the UK certain private schools, though very rare, still use the cane. It was band very recent in Canada, but even then it was rarely used."

The clip changed once more and showed a girl on her hands and knees on the floor, while a man stood above her swinging a cane. "In most eastern countries, it's still very alive and well… also, in most of those countries they score way higher than westerners so… just saying." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Even in countries where it's considered 'banned' it's still used daily."

"One country that still use corporal punishment is India. It's very commonplace, and even though it's technically banned in most parts of it, it's rarely enforced. You also have countries like South Africa where Christian schools are allowed to spank on the grounds of religious freedom." He explained.

The clip switched to a table showing a number of different implements. "Implements used in corporal punishment are numbers. Paddles, crops, canes, tawse, switches. Just about anything a teacher could use to keep a kid in line, was use. Though today they've mostly dwindled down to the paddle and the cane." He explained. "Occasionally the tawse is used overseas."

"Now that we've got our little background lesson out of the way, why don't we introduce out spankee of the day!" He said clapping his hands together. "Please give a round of applause to our volunteer, and new assistant, Hinata!"

The camera moved over to a women with long black hair. She was also dressed in a skimpy uniform, but unlike Sakura it seemed as if her breast were going to spill out of her blouse any moment now. Hinata, whose cheeks were blushing furiously, nodded her head. "H-hello." She said shyly. She waved shyly with one hand, while tugging at her short skirt with the other.

Naruto whistled. "Damn, you fill that uniform out nice Hinata." He said rubbing his chin. "I mean, I thought Sakura looked cute in it, but it's just downright sexy on you." He complimented. Sakura pouted and glared at him.

She blushed a tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "T-thank you." She said growing a small smile. As embarrassing as this entire situation was, she had volunteered so she could get closer to Naruto. And so far it seemed like it was working. Even if she knew she was being ogled by thousands online right now, she supposed so long as Naruto enjoyed it she could bear it.

"Are you ready to spin the wheel of implements?" He asked. Hinata nodded. "Good. To keep up with the theme of today's lesson, the only implement on the wheel will be the paddle or the cane. Now would you please bring the wheel Sakura?" He asked.

Hinata looked nervous as Sakura brought over the Wheel of Implements and hung it on the wall behind them. "W-wait. Those are really my only two options? But I thought…" She obviously knew she was going to be spanked, and she knew those two implements could possibly be used on it, but a small part of her had hoped she'd get lucky and land on… anything else but those!

The cane and paddle were the worst of the word. She would have preferred the hand, the slipper, or even the hairbrush to those. "Sorry Hinata, but this is a special episode, so we've tweaked it a bit. But you're a tough girl, you can take it right?" He said nudging her.

She poked her fingers together and looked down at her feet. "Well, I guess if you think I can do it then I'll at least try to-"

"Great! Now go ahead and give it a spin Hinata!" He encouraged. Hinata walked over and spun the wheel as hard as she could. She honestly hoped it landed on the paddle. She knew that it hurt, but she'd heard from some of her older family members that the cane stung much worst.

The wheel slowly came to a stop and Hinata frowned as it landed on the cane. "No way…" She said in disbelief. "C-can I please spin again?" She asked.

"What? No. There are only two options. You can't just spin until you get what you want, that defeats the whole purpose." He said before turning towards Sakura. "Sakura be a good girl and go fetch me the cane so we can get started."

Sakura walked away muttering. "I'm not a dog…"

Hinata bit her lip nervously. Maybe this whole thing had been a mistake. She'd only done this to get Naruto's attention, but now she was going to be caned, by Naruto, in front of thousands of people online. She passed out when he had placed his hand her forehead. How was she supposed to deal with this? She couldn't do this.

What if her cousin or sister saw? Or god forbid her father! He'd murder someone! If not her then Naruto! But she couldn't back out now. What would that look like on the show? It would definitely make Naruto look bad, she knew that for sure. "N-Naruto. I-I'm not sure…"

Naruto patted her on the head. "Aw, don't worry Hinata. Neji told me your dad didn't believe in spanking, so I know this is new for you. Your first spanking is always nerve-racking, but you'll feel way better afterwards! Right Sakura?" He said turning towards the pink haired girl who returned with the cane.

"Oh yeah, you feel like a basket of roses afterwards." She said rolling her eyes.

Naruto scowled. "She's nervous, show a little support for god's sake." He grumbled. "Anyway, let's go ahead and get started." He said walking off to the left. Hinata and Sakura followed after him. "The use of the cane can be used in a number of positions. OTK, lying down, hands on knees. But the most common position in corporal punishment is bent over."

He stopped and patted a desk that looked like it belonged in a principal's office. "Now there are other common spanking positions used in school. Hands on knees and their variations, hands on walls/ankles are one of them. But over the desk is used for a number of reasons. One reason was to make it easier for other students to see the spankee an example to the rest of the class."

"Now Hinata, would you be so kind as to bend over the desk?" He asked. She hesitantly bent over the desk. The screen suddenly split. One half was still showing her from behind, and you could see her bottom stuck out in the air. The other showed her from the front. She had her elbows down on the top of the desk, which were unknowingly pushing out her breasts.

Naruto patted her butt and she let out a small squeal. "As you can see, we have a perfect view of Hinata's nicely shaped rump. Ain't that right Sakura."

"Pervert." Sakura muttered.

Naruto gave her a rough smack on the bottom. "Smart mouth." He grumbled. "Now we're going to start the spanking on the seat of her skirt, but don't fret, it's going to come up eventually." He said causing Hinata to blush even more. He held his hand out. "Now if out lovely assistant is done being a smart ass, could she pass me the cane?"

Sakura handed him the cane. He swung it through the air a few time, and a loud swish was heard. "Ah, the glorious cane. I'd go into detail about it, but we've already had our history lesson for today. So we'll save it for another episode. Let's get started." He said before tapping her butt with the cane. Hinata tightened and let out a nervous groan.

"First let's go over the rules. Caning in schools vary in procedures, but the most common rule is to count out the strokes. So I want you to count off each stroke and thank me for it Hinata. If you don't then that stroke won't count. You also aren't allowed to break position. Is that understood?" He asked in a stern voice.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yes." He lifted the cane up in the air and then swung. THWACK! Hinata jumped slightly, causing her bust to bounce forward towards the camera. But she did manage to hold her position. "Eek! O-one, thank you sir."

Naruto smiled. "That's it. Just keep that up." He said before turning towards Sakura. "See how she's not being all snarky and sassy. Take a note from her Sakura." The pink haired girl simply responded by flipping him off, the typical response he'd was gotten from her over the last couple of weeks.

He rolled his eyes and got back to the task at hand. He lifted the cane once more and Hinata shivered in anticipation. THWACK! "Kya! Two, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "Three, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "Four, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "Five, thank you sir!"

Naruto once again stopped and placed a hand on her butt. "You really are good at holding position, which is commendable considering that the cane, like the switch, is meant more for stinging that for blunt force." He said before swinging it through the air. "Here that 'whish' sound everyone? You can tell that this thing is a tool built for precision. It's like a bee sting."

Hinata looked down at the table with a blush. Naruto was touching her butt, and he was complimenting her. She had always hoped for something like this. Of course this was never how she would have imagined it, never in a million years, but a not so small part of her was still happy with this situation. "T-thank you…" She mumbled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the girl. She knew she'd had a crush on Naruto since they were children, but how could she still thank in in a situation like this. Though she supposed if it were Sasuke instead of Naruto who was running this show, she might not have been reluctant to bend over his knee.

THWACK! "Oh! Six, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "Un! Seven, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "Eek! Eight, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "Nine, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "OW! Ten, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "Oh! Eleven, thank you sir!"

Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata impressed. He had expected her to break position by now, or at least be a bit more jumpy. Was this really her first time being spanked? "Wow, you're a really resilient girl. Sakura was bawling like a baby by her fifth swat."

Sakura scowled. "I was not!"

Naruto ignored her and tapped Hinata's bottom again. "Maybe I should put a little more power into it. Get ready Hinata, play time is over now." He warned.

Hinata merely nodded. "Y-yes sir."

THWACK! Hinata grew wide eyed. This one had been much harder than before. "OUCH!" She held position, but stomped her foot on the ground painfully. "E-eleven, thank you sir!" Naruto waited until she stopped stomping to give the net stroke.

THWACK! "AH! Twelve, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "T-thirteen sir, thank you!"

THWACK! "Fourteen, thank you sir!"

THWACK! "Uh…! Fifteen, thank you sir!"

Naruto stomped and lifted the cane back up. "Damn, you really can take a beating can't you? I thought this would take a lot longer with you jumping around and stuff, but we've reached fifteen already. You're a really trooper Hinata."

Hinata, despite her situation, smiled. "T-thank you Naruto." She said happily.

"Well, we better get moving on to part two. You can lift your skirt up now." He said causing her face to fall. She knew that this was going to happen at some point, but she still hadn't been able to brace herself for it. "I can lift if for you if you want."

She quickly shook her head. "I-I can do it!" She said quickly. Hinata hesitantly reached back and grabbed the trim of her skirt. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed. Even she could tell it barely covered anything anyway. But still, she had never been seen in her underclothes by any man, except her father. Now she was going to show it off to both Naruto, and the internet.

She took a deep breath and then pulled her skirt up, revealing a pair of blue boy short panties. "Oh, what a lovely view." Naruto said. "You have a really nice butt Hinata!" The camera zoomed in on her bottom, which had a few faded lines across it. "Do you do squats or something?"

Sakura pouted. How in the world did Hinata get big breasts and a curvy ass when she was stuck with a flat chest and a small, but perky, butt? Life just wasn't fair. "No, it's just like that…" She almost couldn't believe this. Naruto was staring at her nearly bare butt, and he was complimenting it.

"Alright. Pick up the count where you left off. But this time with every stroke you're going to say 'I will be a good girl'. Don't want the folks at home getting bored with the same chant." He said tapping her bottom with the cane. "Understood?" She nodded and Naruto wasted no time getting started.

THWACK! "EH! Sixteen, I will be a good girl sir!"

THWACK! "OW! Seventeen, I will be a good girl sir!"

THWACK! "Ohoho!" She jumped from foot to foot but still kept herself bent over the desk. With each jump her breasts bounced in front of the camera. "Eighteen! I will be a good girl sir!" Naruto didn't bother waiting for her to stop. He wanted to get her to break position at least once.

THWACK! "YEOW! Nineteen! I will be a good girl sir!" Hinata struggled to stay down. Not just because of the stinging in her bottom, but because of the feeling building up in her… lady parts. She couldn't explain why. THWACK! "AH! Twenty, I'll be a good girl sir!"

TWHACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

Hinata bucked wildly over the desk, but she never pushed herself up. She just stomped her foot and struggled to stay still. She was in pain, that much was for sure. But she also felt something else there. She didn't know whether it was the fact that Naruto had praised her so much, or that she knew he found her attractive now, but she was feeling happy right now.

She was both fearing and anticipating the next stroke from the cane. And with each stroke she felt her urges begin to build up even more and more inside of her.

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

She moaned loudly and prepared for the inevitable final stroke. This was it. She wasn't going to be able to hold it in after this. She was going to end up releasing with thousands of people watching online. She braced herself for the final blow… but it never came.

"Well, I think that's enough for now. You did a damn good job Hinata. You didn't break position even once. You're way tougher than I gave you credit for." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata looked up at him with confusion, but then a mixture of disappoint and relief came over her face. She sighed and grew dazed smile. "Thank you Naruto…" She said relaxing her body.

Sakura looked at the scene before her in amusement. Naruto, as big as a pervert as he was, didn't even realize that he'd almost gotten Hinata off in front of all their watchers. She had almost been hoping he'd give her just one finally little tap, just to set her off. Now that would make being stuck in this dump worthwhile.

"Now, let's check out the damage shall we." Naruto said before the camera zoomed in on Hinata's blushing butt. "As you can see, despite being more of a stinger than a bruiser, the cane leave it's mark in a special way only it can." He said running his hand over the lines on her bottom. Hinata's body once again tightened up at his touch.

He was placing his hand on her bottom. Hand to cheek, flesh to flesh. "A person who is experienced with the cane can make use of just about every inch of the spankee's bottom. But for those who aren't as précised or accurate, usually ten to twenty strokes will do the trick. Of course Hinata here is a trooper, so she managed to get thirty in."

"Other things to note about the cane is that it, and some other spanking implements, can be soaked in water to increase its affect. But that's only for those with the endurance to handle such a implement. Also for those who are using this in the bedroom, there's a special soothing cream that cane be used to help comfort the butt after caning."

"This cream isn't just for the cane either. It can, and probably should, be applied after all spanking. It's not only relaxing, but it gives you an excuse to rub the spankee's bottom." He explained with a chuckle. "So what do you think of today's lesson Sakura? Did it have the intended effect of terrorizing the rest of the class?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Oh, well if it didn't work, then maybe we should let you have a turn. Wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun now would we?" He asked smirking.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She said quickly. Honestly, after watching that whole scene she had been a little riled up herself. And she'd rather not run the risk of humiliating herself for all the world to see.

"Well then, I guess that's the end of the episode. Hope you enjoyed it!" He said before giving Hinata a slap on the butt. She gasped and suddenly her body began to tighten up. Naruto who was oblivious to the scene behind him, was still rubbing her butt. After a few seconds Hinata's body suddenly went limp.

"Make sure to tune in next week for a brand spanking new experience! This is Naruto signing… why is my hand wet… wait, what is this-" The camera cut off.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone was wondering Hinata climaxed at the end. This story is more than likely going to change to an M rating just to be safe. I don't know why I was so obsessed with having her climax in the chapter, but I was... I guess with her passing out when Naruto just touches it, it makes sense(to me) that something as intimate as spanking would get her off.**

**Anyway, I got quite a few requests for Hinata, with various implements. There was even someone who requested a bare bottom spanking with her forgetting her panties. In the end I decided to go with the cane because 1. it was requested, and 2. I wanted to write her in a school girl uniform and this seemed like a golden opportunity. **

**Now don't worry. It's not like we'll never see Hinata, Sakura, or any of the girls getting spanked again. Hell, I can make them show up and get spanked as many times as I want. So if you didn't get to see her spanked with the implement you wanted, then don't fret. You will eventually. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what implement you'd like to see next!**


	3. The Blonde and the Brush

"Hello everybody! Welcome to another episode of Discipline Dairies! It's our third episode, and our viewership has doubled since last week! I'm more than certain it's because of the little… accident we had at the end of last week's show. It's spread like wildfire and is now all over the internet. But as far as I'm concerned, any press is good press!" Naruto said happily. "Now, why don't we get down to business?" He was dressed in orange pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"As usual we're starting off with a little spanking history. Ladies." He gestured over to the left where Sakura and Hinata stood. Both of them seemed to be barefoot, and dressed in sleep where. Sakura was wearing a pair of pink pajama pants with white flower petals on them, and a pink tank top. Hinata was wearing a pair of blue pajama shorts, and a baby blue tank top.

Hinata face was red a tomato. She still hadn't lived down what had happened last week. People on the streets recognized and asked her all types of questions, and even asked her to sign autographs, paddles, and other spanking implements.

Sakura on the other hand looked unusually excited for some reason. It was a stark contrast to the usually annoyed and grumpy faced girl the audience was used to seeing. Naruto walked over towards them with a smile on his face. He wrapped an arm around Hinata. "As you can see, Hinata is still a bit embarrassed at her accident last week. She's become an overnight internet star. Isn't that right Hinata?"

Her only response was a small nod. "But hopefully this episode will lift her spirits." He said before giving her a hearty slap on her behind. She jumped slightly with a yelp. Naruto then turned towards Sakura. "And this one actually doesn't need any encouragement today. She's as happy as I've ever seen her."

"Damn right I'm feeling good." Sakura said happily. "I've never thought I would get the chance to see something like this. It makes getting roped into this crap worth it."

Naruto held his hand up. "Hold on now, let's not spoil anything for the viewers." He said wagging his finger. "Why don't we get to today's history lesson? We're going to be discussing the history of an implement that Hinata just barely avoided last week. One of the most common and well known spanking implements, the paddle."

"Now, most people know the paddle as a tool used as punishment in schools. As we went over briefly in the last episode, it's favored in the USA for corporal punishment. But today we're going to go over the true origins of paddling. Which interestingly enough started on the seas. That's right. Sailors were the one who made use of the paddle. And unlike most spanking origins, it was used more on men than women."

"Back in the eighteenth century, if a sailor was caught slacking off and shirking his duties, then he'd be in deep trouble with the higher ups." He reached down and then pulled up a plank of wood. "Then he would find himself on the wrong end of what was then called the 'Cobbing Board'. The Cobbing Board was really just a plank of wood torn from a barrel."

"This was a common practice, and eventually reached the shores through the American slave trade. This was when the paddles that we know today finally made the scene." He pulled up a wooden paddle with holes in it. "Slave owners would use paddles to discipline and beat slave on the buttocks. This was used as a way to punish them without leaving any marks."

"The belief back then was that a scarred slave was a slave who was going to give you trouble. And no one wanted a troublesome slave. But the fact that it didn't leave marks however didn't mean that these implements were any less painful. They didn't have the same sting as the crop or the switch, but more than made up for it with blunt force."

"Eventually paddling made its way through Brazil and Europe, where it was used for slaves and discipline within households. During that time it was called a Palmatoria. The first school system to use the paddle were actually Irish, who were spanked for failing to take their hats off during class. Then it moved on to France, where it was affectionately called Baton De Justice!"

"By the time the 20th century came around, it was used for military discipline, household discipline, and even erotic play." He said wrapping his arms around Sakura and Hinata's waist. The raven haired girl blushed, and while Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"The USA of course is where it became the number one used implement to discipline students, and also made itself known in college Sororities and Fraternities as a means of hazing, and very rarely, discipline." He explained. "While we won't be using it today, you can bet that it'll show up in future episodes. The paddle has earned its place as an iconic spanking implement. And to not have it on here would be an insult."

He set the paddle down and clapped his hands together. "Okay, now that we're done with today's history lesson, let's get to the spanking segment. Let's introduce our spankee of the day-"

"Please let me do it!" Sakura said eagerly. Naruto shrugged and then stepped aside. Sakura grinned and cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentleman, introducing, Ms. Ino Yamanaka!

The camera moved over and showed a blonde girl who hair was tired into a long pony tail. She was also barefoot, had on a pair of tight fitting purple pajama shorts, and a purple tee that showed off her midriff. She looked annoyed and glared at the pink haired girl. "If you think I'm not going to get you back for this Haruno, then you've got another thing coming."

"We've got a feisty one here folks." Naruto said laughing. "You see, Ms. Yamanaka here comes from a rich family. But lately her behavior has been less than appropriate. And her father believes that working with us will not only help her straighten out her attitude, but give her a good work ethic. So today we officially welcome her to the crew!"

Ino sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She honestly only had herself to blame. Her father had seen all the partying and wilding out she'd done in college. That and her terrible grades had really pissed him off. He'd threatened to cut her off financially, but she hadn't taken his threat seriously. She was his only girl, his princess. Surely he couldn't cut her off.

She was so wrong. When her card had stopped working in the middle of her shopping spree, she'd been totally humiliated. When she finally realized her father was serious, one thing led to another, and she ended up being forced to work here. And she couldn't help but think that Sakura had something to do with her father making her work here.

"Can I please just get this over with?" She asked.

"Oh come on now Ino. Working here won't be so bad. Sure you're going to get a spanking, and Sakura is going to sit here and watch you get said spanking, along with millions of viewers on the internet. But at least you're going to see Sakura get the same thing at some point."

The smirk on Sakura's face vanished and she pouted towards Naruto. Ino had honestly felt a little better at that. This was going to be humiliating as hell, but at some point she was bound to see Sakura get hers too. "Whatever." She mumbled.

"Tonight's theme is bedtime spanking. And bedtime spanking implements consist of the Slipper, the Hairbrush, and the belt. But since we've already done the belt, it's just between the slipper and the hairbrush. Now Hinata, would you kindly bring tonight's wheel of implements?"

Sakura once again smiled. "Gladly."

Naruto watched as she walked off and then came back with the wheel. "Nice job." He said giving her a pat on the butt. She was so eager to see Ino get spanked that she didn't even protest. "Now, would you please spin the wheel Ino?"

The blonde bit her lip and then spun the wheel. She watched as it kept switching between the slipper and the hairbrush. "Please land on slipper, please land on slipper…" She muttered.

"C'mon hairbrush." Sakura said crossing her fingers. The wheel slowly came to a stop, landing on the hairbrush. "YES!" Sakura cheered happily.

"God damn it!" Ino shouted angrily.

"We have a winner!" Naruto said raising his hands. "I'm glad to. People have been asking for this one for a while. The hairbrush is an implement that was used for the sake of convenience. Not everyone owns a paddle or a cane, but just about everyone likely has a brush in their homes. Especially when you're dealing with naughty little girls." Naruto turned towards Ino. "Okay then Ino, go fetch me the brush and come over here."

The blonde stood still for a moment. Was taking this spanking really worth it? She had seen what he'd done to Sakura, how uncomfortable she had been squirming in her seat for the next couple days. And she knew this wouldn't be the end of it. But then again, being cut off wasn't too appealing either. She sighed before going to get the brush.

Sakura handed it to her with a smile on her face. "Oh shut up." She said snatching it from her. She made her way back over to Naruto, a giggling Sakura following right behind her.

"Now Sakura, no teasing. Unless you want to go next." Naruto said taking the brush from Ino.

"No." Sakura said quickly.

"No what?" He asked.

She frowned. "No sir."

Naruto patted her butt. "Good girl. Now Ino get over." He said patting his lap. Ino gritted her teeth and blushed before laying down across Naruto's lap. "It wouldn't be any good spanking a naughty little girl unless she knows what she did wrong. So let's go over it shall we? I want you to tell me why you're here being punished."

Ino bit her lip. She never thought she'd be this humiliated in her life. "Because… because I got caught?" She offered weakly. Naruto brought the hairbrush down on her rear. SMACK! "OW!"

She jumped in his lap and kicked feebly, but he easily held her down. "Not quite Ino. Why don't you try again?" He said tapping her bottom. Ino looked panicked. She hadn't expected to be hit just for getting such a simple question wrong. But she didn't know what he wanted her to say either. "Speak up Ino."

SMACK! "Gah! U-um, because I have bad grades?!"

"Nope."

SMACK! "OW! I've been slacking off?!"

"Uh-huh."

SMACK! "OH-HO! I disappointed my dad!"

"Try again."

SMACK! "EEK! Not taking my education seriously?!"

"Incorrect."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ino screamed and bucked in his lap as he rained the hairbrush down on her bottom. She desperately tried to crawl out of his lap, but was held firmly in place. "OW! OW! Please, I don't know what to say!" She pleaded.

He smacked her bottom once again. "Well you better find out."

The blond girl balled her fist up and gritted her teeth. "Please, just tell me what you want me to say! Whatever you want me to say, I'll say it!" She said before squealing at the next spank.

Naruto smiled. This was a new reaction. Sakura usually dealt with her spankings with a bit of defiance. She would give snarky remarks and sly comments. Not until he got really serious did she break and beg him to stop. Hinata on the other hand responded with timid obedience. She took her spankings like a champ.

Ino on the other hand was responding with downright fear. She really was like a toddler getting spanked for the first time. Naruto was pretty sure she'd do or say just about anything for this to end. And he would have plenty of fun with that. "You're here Ino, because you are a naughty girl and are going to be spanked into a proper young lady. Understand?"

She nodded hurriedly. SMACK! "AH!"

"If you understand then say it." He ordered.

Ino blushed and looked down to the floor. She couldn't say something so embarrassing. She was a grown woman. SMACK! SMACK! "Gah! Okay! Okay! I'm a naughty girl, and I'm here so I can be spanked into a proper young lady!" She said.

Naruto chuckled. "Good girl." He said before looking to the camera. "The hair brush is a small but versatile implement. Notice how I use it to switch from cheek to cheek. It operates much like a ping pong paddle, but the other parts of the brush can be used in more… creative ways in the bedroom. Unfortunately we won't be getting those tonight."

Ino let out a sigh of relief. "Now what we've got the warm up out of the way, let's pull those pants down." She grew wide eyed.

She quickly reached back and covered her rear. "No! Please no! I've learned my lesson, I'll be good, I swear!" She promised.

Naruto shook his head. "Remember folks, some spankees are real crybabies, but never let crocodile tears shake your resolve. If a spankee knows a little crying will get them out of a punishment, then any punishment you told out hold little to no weight." With that he began tugging down her pajama pants.

Ino struggled to keep up them, but Naruto pinned her arms behind her back. Ino's pants now hung around her knees, and her cheeks were in full view. "Oh, a thong. That is definitely naughty girl underwear. We're going to have to really lay it on."

"Oh god no…" Ino said fearfully.

"And since this is a domestic spanking, we're not going to bother counting or thanking me. I'm just going to smack her little bum until I think she's sorry for what she's done."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ino said hurriedly.

Naruto chuckled. He could feel her shaking nervously in his lap, and she was looking up at him with a pout and a quivering lip. She was acting so childish, it was almost cute. "No you're not, not yet anyway." He said tapping her butt with the paddle. Ino whimpered and buried her face in his leg. "Brace yourself Ino."

Sakura bounced up and down happily while Hinata gave a sympathetic look. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Ino screamed into Naruto's leg and kicked wildly. Naruto didn't let up however. He kept on delivering blows to her butt.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The only time he had stopped was to grab her arm which she managed to shake loose. "Keep your hands out of the way unless you want me to hit them to." He said giving her another firm smack.

She winced and looked at him pleadingly. "But it hurts…" SMACK! "AH!"

"It's supposed to hurt." He scolded. SMACK! SMACK! "The more you struggle the longer this is going to take. So brace up and take it like a big girl." SMACK! Ino whimpered once again as he brought the brush down. She bit her lips and tried to endure as he barraged her rear.

SMACK! "Ah!"

SMACK! "Ah-OW!"

SMACK! "O-OH!"

SMACK! "HMM!"

Blow after blow came and Ino wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her end was probably cherry red right now. Just as she was about to scream out again, she felt a hand patting her on the head. "Not bad for your first time Ino. You took it pretty well."

Ino let out a breath of relief before she was pulled up. Naruto sat her on his lap. "Now are you going to do your best to be a good girl from now on?" He asked as if speaking to a child.

The blonde girl blushed furiously. She wanted to tell him to shove it, but she knew that would only get her another trip over his lap. "Yes…" She muttered.

"Yes what?" He asked.

She balled her fist up. How much was he planning on humiliating her? "Yes sir."

Naruto clapped. "That's better. Now stand up and nose to the wall. Keep those pants down and hands behind your back. We're going to inspect the damage." He said signaling for her to get up.

Ino stood up and made her way to the wall with a pout. Sakura eagerly pointed out where to stand and handed her a quarter. "Nose to the wall, and you better pray this doesn't fall." She said with a grin. Ino snatch it from her and took her position. She was very careful to make sure it didn't drop. The last thing she wanted was another whooping.

Naruto walked over and the camera zoomed in on Ino's rear. "As you can see, we have a nice very bright red. Now when disciplining kids you wouldn't want to get near this shade. A light pink is enough for just about any corporal or domestic punishment. But as I stated last episode, erotic spankings can go as far as your partner is willing to take."

"You may notice that there is a little white here." He said moving her thong slightly so her crack could be seen. Ino grew wide eyed, nearly dropping her quarter. "This is the result of a clinched bottom. During the impact of the spank the insides of the cheeks were pinched together. It's nothing to be seriously concerned about, but can be avoided by relaxing the butt."

Ino scowled. How was anybody supposed to relax when they were getting their ass beaten? "I also want to point out the clear difference between a thin cane like implement and a more flat paddle like implement. While we can clearly see the effects of the spanks, the marks are much less imprinted and cover a wider area."

"Flat implements don't usually leave marks afterwards. While cane marks do usually disappear, they take much longer than paddles. Paddles leave little to no permanent marks, the worst you can expect is a little bruising here and there. This is why they're usually favors for corporal punishments." He explained.

"Well, I think that does it for today's episode. We've had a fun time today haven't we? And now we have three cuties working for us. Next episode we'll get to put all three of them to work." He said with a devious grin. "Be sure to tune in next week folks. This is Naruto, signing out!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! Another chapter. I know it's been a while since the last update but I have a lot on my plate. I barely got this one out as it is. I hope that you guys can be patience with me. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. I hope you liked the chapter guys. **

**Also, it's late, so I did not check this for spelling/grammar errors. I may check it later if I'm not feeling lazy.**


	4. Punishment Game

"Hello everyone! And welcome to another episode of Discipline Dairies!" Naruto greeted happily. "Today we're doing our fourth episode, and as of last week we have three beautiful women who are part of our main cast. To celebrate these three lovely volunteers making our full cast, we're going to do something special!" He said before pulling out a paddle.

"Oh yes. No history lesson for today, and no introduction to a new girl. Don't worry, we're going to have one next week of course. But today we're going to give all our attention to our three main cuties. And we're not even going to bother with the wheel of implements either. Just going to jump straight into the paddle!" He said excitedly.

He walked over and the camera followed him to show Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. They were dressed in orange short shorts which revealed so much cheek that there was no way any underwear aside from a thong could be worn without it showing. They also had on white T-shirts that had two capital D's on the front, which revealed quite a lot of cleavage.

"Here we have our ladies sporting their brand new uniforms! From this day forward whenever we don't have a theme, you'll see them in these lovely outfits!" He said. "Ladies, today you'll be playing a game that where your bottoms are quite literally on the line! Now this is episode four, but for the sake of any new viewers why don't we have we introduce you all?!"

He came to Sakura first. "First up is the girl who was the first to enlist! The pretty little number with the smart mouth Sakura Haruno!" Sakura gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to preserve what little modesty she had left. "After the way you teased and poked at Ino last week, the audience is pretty easy to see you get yours! Let's see if they'll get what they want today!"

"Screw you…" Sakura said.

He smacked her bottom roughly and she jumped. "Don't you just love the mouth on her folks? Now let's move on to our second girl! The round booty beauty who became an overnight success, Hinata Hyuga!" He said making his way over to the girl. "After your debut episode where you… relieved yourself, everyone wants to see you go another round! Anything you want to see to you millions of adoring fans?"

Hinata blushed furiously and looked down at her feet. She had been hoping that overtime people would forget about her accident, but no such luck. "Um… I…" She poked her fingers together. Naruto slapped her bum causing her to squeal.

"She's a shy one folks! But so cute isn't she? Now let's move on to our final girl, the newest recruit, Ino Yamanaka!" He said pulling the blonde over. She scowled towards him. "Last week you put on quite a crybaby performance and earned yourself a lot of fans! Perhaps they'll get to see you wailing for them once more today!"

"Don't bet on it." Ino grumbled. Whatever this stupid game was she was planning on winning. Just as he did with the others, he slapped her butt and she jumped forward and pouted at him.

"Now that we have that out of the way, why don't we let the games begin?!" Naruto said before turning towards a board behind them. "Today we're going to be playing a game I came up with called 'Pop Quiz'! And in our little game, we'll be debuting the most famous spanking implement ever."

The girls all looked panicked. Naruto pulled out a large wooden paddle with holes in it. "Yes, the paddle. We've already gone over the history of this baby, and we know just how much damage it can do to a girl's bottom. But today we finally get to see it in action. How exciting." He said giving it a few practice swings.

"Fuck." Ino muttered.

Sakura gritted her teeth and Hinata nervously tugged at her shorts. "First I'm going to explain the rules of Pop Quiz. I'm going to be asking random questions about spanking trivia. Each of you will try to buzz in to answer the question." He said gesturing to the table in front of them. It had three buzzards hooked up to a screen with icons of their faces on it.

"Whoever buzzes in first will be allowed to answer the question, and the correct answer will get you a point. Whoever has the most points by the end will win." He explained. "That sounds simple enough doesn't it?" The girls shared a glanced. It didn't need to be said that the loser would probably be paddled. "Well, we don't do simple on this show."

Sakura and Ino both sighed. "A correct answer will not only get you a point, but will get the other two a pop from the paddle." He said causing the girls to pale. Naruto chuckled at their reactions. "And be warned. An incorrect answer will get _you_ a pop with the paddle. And if no one buzzes in after ten seconds, then all three of you will get a pop. So buzz in wisely."

Ino scoffed. "Are you kidding me? This game is totally rigged. If we're going to get spanked anyway then what are we even competing for?" She asked.

Naruto smiled before reaching up and pinching her cheek. "That my dear Ino, is a good question. The winner of this little competition will be given a rub down with some special ointment afterwards." He said. Ino and Sakura frowned, while Hinata blushed. Getting their asses rubbed down by him was hardly a reward.

"They will also be spared from the very hard paddling that I'm going to administer to the other two." The girls looked at him surprised. "Oh, did you think that only the girl with the least points will be punished? No way. This is a cut throat competition, there can only be one." He said dramatically.

Ino and Sakura glared at one another, while Hinata looked down nervously. Only one of them could win. The other two were going to have their butts blisters. None of them wanted to be in that position again. "So now that the rules are clear, let's get down to business. Bend over the table and let's get going."

The girl nervously made their way over the table, and Naruto strapped their hands down. Sakura was on the left, Hinata in the middle, and Ino on the left. They couldn't reach back to rub, but the buzzards were right beneath their hands at least. Naruto picked the paddle back up and then took out a number of flash cards.

"Okay, first question." He said smiling. The girls all tensed up. "Easy one. The origin of the paddle originated where?" Ino had no idea what he was talking about, and Sakura bit her lip. She'd heard him mention it before, but she couldn't remember what it was. The buzzard went off. "Hinata?"

"T-the paddle was used to punish sailors, it used to be called the cobbing board." She said nervously. She was pretty sure she was right, but she was still nervous.

Naruto stepped behind Hinata. "Oh Hinata… that is correct! You earned one point! And you two…" He lifted the paddle and Sakura and Ino both cringed.

SMACK! "Oh! OW! OW! OW!"

SMACK!"YEOW! OW!"

The two girls wiggled their hips and jumped from foot to foot. Their restraints kept them from getting up or reaching back to rub. "Good job Hinata." Naruto said giving her a light pat on the butt. She smiled and blushed at the praise. "On to question two. In the earliest recorded history of spankings, they used primarily on…?"

Ino quickly buzzed in. "Kids! It has to be kids!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino. That's incorrect." Ino grew wide eyed as Naruto tapped the paddle against her bottom. Before she could argue, he brought his hand back and swung, swatting it against her rear. SMACK! She yelped out and jumped up and down frantically. "Next."

Hinata once again rung the buzzard. "Um, it's women right? Women in the church were spanked to be cleansed from their sins?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "Man, you are really on the ball with this Hinata." He said. "Yes, it was women who were spanked in the earliest recordings. Just like it should be." He lifted the paddle once more. Sakura groaned and braced herself. Ino frowned, butt still stinging from the last swat.

SMACK! "OH!"

SMACK! "YOEW!"

"That's two points for Hinata, you two better step it up." He said before lifting the next card. Sakura and Ino both prayed that they somehow knew the answer. "This thin wooden implement stung like no other. But the most terrifying part was the long walk to retrieve it. Take a guess girls."

Hinata once against hit the buzzard, and the other two girls cursed. "Um, the cane?" She asked. She knew when she got caned she hated seeing Sakura going to fetch the implement. She would have hated to have to go get it herself.

"Sorry Hinata, but it looks like your streak is at an end." Naruto said lifting the paddle. Hinata squealed and braced herself. Ino and Sakura couldn't help but smirk. They didn't really have anything against the poor girl, but they certainly didn't want her getting off scot free.

SMACK! "Ah!" The raven haired girl blushed and gasped. She looked down, still red in both cheeks. Ino and Sakura looked at her with raised eyebrows. Was she getting off on this?

"Sakura, Ino, either of you know?"

Ino hit the buzzard. "T-the only other one I can think of is the switch…" She said nervously. Naruto smiled at her and Ino paled and braced herself for another hit.

"Correct!" Naruto said patting her on the head. "The switch is a thin implement made from tree branches. The spankee is traditionally forced to cut down the switch themselves and present it back to the spanker. Not bad Ino."

She let out a breath of relief before he moved over to the other two and lifted the paddle. SMACK! "OW!" Sakura winced and balled her fist up. SMACK! "Uh!" Hinata let out another gasp and her blush deepened.

"With that, Hinata leads with two, Ino had one, and Sakura had zero. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. You've been here the longest and I've practiced a lot on you. You should know at least the basics Sakura." He said shaking his head.

She growled at him. "Just give the next question…"

Naruto smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then. Some school regulation paddles had holes drilled inside of them. The reason for this is…?" He asked.

Sakura smirked and quickly buzzed in. "Ha! The reason is because it cuts down on air resistance!" She said confidently.

"Oh, that's a really good guess Sakura. But it's wrong." He said bringing the paddle back. Sakura grew wide eyed and opened her mouth to argue, but he swung. SMACK! "YEOW!"

She winced and bit her bottom lip. How? She was sure that was the right answer. Naruto turned towards the other two girls. Hinata and Ino both looked stumped. They thought that had been the right answer as well. "Well, if no one has the answer…"

Ino buzzed in just as he lifted the paddle. She had no idea what the answer was, but guessing was better than just getting swatted. "Uh… is it because… it hurts more?" She asked feebly.

Naruto looked surprised. "Huh? I thought I was being clever with that one. That's correct."

"What?!" Sakura said in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense!"

Naruto smacked her bottom and she jumped. "Be quiet and let me explain." He said. "While some smaller one handed paddles have holes to reduce air resistance, larger paddles have holes to increase the impact. Holes are far more effective when applied bare bottom. Upon impact the flesh is forced into the holes, stretching the skin for more stimulation of pain receptors." He explained. "So, you got it right Ino."

She smiled. "I don't believe it!" She said happily.

Naruto turned lifted the paddle. "See, sometimes just taking a shot is better than not trying at all." He said before swinging.

SMACK! "OW! OW! OW!" Sakura desperately tried to reach back and rub, but couldn't. She had to start getting some answers before her ass went raw. SMACK! "AH!" Hinata once again moaned, though they couldn't tell if it was pleasure of pain anymore.

Naruto looked over the three rumps. "We're getting a little pink on those bottoms. Now we're getting somewhere." He said giving Hinata's butt a little pinch. "And now Ino and Hinata are tied for the lead, while Sakura… you're probably going to get paddled. Now, who's ready for the next question?" He asked.

The three girls all looked nervous. "Okay then! This thin leather implement is used for far more than just spanking, and depending on how it's used requires expert precision."

None of the girls knew what he was talking about, but as they approached the ten second deadline, Ino buzzed in. "Is it… the whip?" She asked. SMACK! "OW! OW! OH!"

"Excellent guess, but no."

Hinata buzzed in next. "T-the leather paddle?" SMACK! "UUH!"

"Also a good guess, but not quite."

Sakura buzzed in. "It's the belt."

Naruto smiled and gave her a light pat on the butt. "That a girl!" He said chuckling. Sakura looked relieved. Even if it was short lived, her bottom needed a break. He turned towards the others. "That was a tricky one, but you girls all gave good guesses. Still…"

SMACK! "YEOCH!"

SMACK! "U-UHG!"

The game went on, and the questions and paddle flew through the air. Hinata seemed to be surprisingly knowledgeable on spanking trivia. Ino had somehow managed to keep up with her. Sakura on the other hand was lagging behind. At this point she had given up on winning, she was just trying to get a break from the paddle for a turn or two.

Naruto hadn't rushed through the questions. He hadn't wanted to paddle them too much. He was going to spank them after the game too, so he didn't want to go too far. "Alright girls! We're reached the final question!" He said happily. "Hinata and Ino are tied for the game, so this one will be the difference maker. Unless Sakura wins, in which case… not sure. Maybe I'll paddle all three of you."

Ino paled while Sakura narrowed her eyes. She was going to get paddled anyway. She may as well take the others down with her. Hinata only looked slightly nervous. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being spanked by Naruto. But she didn't want to do… that, on camera again. Then again…

"How many states in the US still use corporal punishment in schools?"

Sakura and Ino tried to buzz in, but it was the blonde who managed to do it first. "Damn it!" Sakura cursed angrily. She knew this one! She knew it!

Ino on the other hand was struggling to remember. "Is it… uh…"

"Time's running out Ino."

She quickly racked her brain to remember. Just as Naruto was lifting the paddle, she grew wide eyed. "Nineteen! It's nineteen!"

Naruto stopped mid swing. "Oh! And ladies and gentlemen, she makes it by the skin of her teeth! Congratulations Ino, you've won the game!" He said giving her a pat on the butt.

Sakura cursed under her breath while Hinata blushed. Naruto pulled out something from his pocket. It was a tub of lotion. "Just a little bit of spanking trivia, lotion can be a spanked bottom's best friend. Whether it's to sooth a partner's bottom, or to clear a spankee's bottom for round two, it can really come in handy."

He placed some of the lotion on his hand before reaching forward and pulling Ino's shorts down, and her thong along with it. "Hey!" She snapped. "What do you think you're doing back there you pervert!" She yelled.

"Getting a before and after." Naruto said as the camera zoomed in on the butt. Ino blushed and closed her legs. "As you can see, her bottom is fairly red. But with a little lotion." Ino grew a relived look on her face the moment the cool lotion made contract with her rear. "Be sure to be thorough when spreading it. That feel good Ino?"

The blonde blushed and panted. She should have been furious right now. His hands were feeling up her rump, and his fingers were slipping in and out into certain places. But it felt so relaxing she just couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. "So good…" She moaned out.

Sakura scowled. Her butt was red and stinging, and Ino was getting a massage. Not fair. Hinata on the other hands was frowning out of jealously. She wished she got to be felt up by Naruto.

After about a minute of feeling her up, Naruto pulled her pants up, giving her a slight wedgie, and unhook her from the table. She stood up and rubbed her butt. It was still stinging, but not nearly as much as before.

"Alright, now that that's settled, we'll deal with the losers." He said turning to the two trembling girls. One from fear, the other excitement. "I think you two naughty girls really need some encouragement to brush up on your trivia. You've both been here longer that Ino, and somehow she beat you. In fact Yamanaka. As a bonus prize, help me give a few swats."

Ino smiled and looked towards Sakura who cringed. That sounded fun. She walked over and Naruto handed her the paddle. This may have started off crappy, but this almost made the whole thing worth it. "Hmm, who should I get first? Sweet little Hinata, or the bratty Sakura?" She asked smirking.

Sakura and Hinata both looked nervous. The last person Sakura wanted holding a paddle behind her was Ino. And Hinata had no interest in getting anything done to her if it wasn't by Naruto. "I guess I'll pick…" SMACK!

Hinata jumped up and squealed. "OW! OH! OW!" She jumped up and down painfully.

Ino smirked. "Wow, jiggly." She turn turned to Sakura. "And now for the other one."

SMACK! "HMMM!" Sakura groaned in pain. "I swear I'm going to get you back for this you bitch." She said glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, someone has got a nasty mouth on her today. Better swat that out of her." Naruto said. Ino smirked and raised the paddle again.

SMACK! "OW!"

SMACK! "OH!"

SMACK! "YEOW!"

SMACK! "GAH!"

Ino giggled as she kept laying into the two girls with the paddle. This was fun. No wonder Naruto liked doing this to them so much. "You know you deserve this Sakura. You've been super naughty. And I don't really have anything against you Hinata, but you did almost get me spanked. So…"

SMACK! "AH!

SMACK! "OH!"

Naruto looked at her impressed. Who would have known he had a spanko in his midst. "Well, this has been an interesting episode. But I think it's time we closed out. Tune in next week to these two naughty girls get punished along with our guest!"

SMACK! "AH! You bitch!"

SMACK! "OUCH!"

"Wow, she's really having fun with this. Anyway, this is Naruto, signing out!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, another chapter... and I didn't proof read it again. Serious, I have a job now, and I'm so tired. I barely had the energy to finish this. I might go back and proof read it later, but for now, just be glad it's up. I hope this didn't feel too rushed. I couldn't have an entire trivia show on here. It would have been way to long and tedious. **

**Next chapter will have Anko in it.**

**Also, thinking about having a few lemons in the story. Not in the actual 'show', but as bonus chapter or something. What do you guys think?**


	5. Lemon 1

**A/N:Holy crap, so many reviews in just a couple of days! You guys are awesome. I was really worried about the reaction to the last chapter, but it's been mostly positive.  
**

**Well, here it is, a lemon. This isn't my first one, but I'm not exactly experienced with them either. I tried to keep it short and simple. Tell what you guys think. **

**And just so you know, this takes place after chapter 2.**

* * *

Hinata sat in her chair, cheeks red with embarrassment. How could she have done that on camera? With so many people watching? In front on Naruto of all people. She looked down and covered her face. After the camera had shut off Naruto had went to go wash his hands. He'd told her it was alright and that she could borrow some of Sakura's clothes.

The pink haired girl had been sympathetic and helped her out, but her clothes were a little… tight, for the raven haired girl. She wasn't all that worried about that now though. It wasn't like it was any more revealing that the schoolgirl outfit. She offered to wash them and bring them back, but Sakura told her not to bother. She'd stretch them out too much of Sakura to wear them again anyway.

She tugged at her shirt uncomfortably. She wanted to head home and change, but Naruto had said she wanted to talk with her. She couldn't help but be nervous about what he was going to say to her. Was he going to fire her? Punish her? She would have preferred the latter. It was painful but… pleasurable at the same time.

Besides, she'd only done this to get closer with him. If she had to take a spanking to two to stay at his side, she'd gladly do so. The door opened and her eyes shot up. Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him. She gulped. She had a hard time reading his expression right now, but she was expecting the worse.

He sat down in the chair in front of her. He crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "I-I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'll take any punishment you see fit!" She said before turning around and placing her hands on her seat. Maybe if she presented herself now he would go easy on her.

Naruto blinked and looked at her confused. "Punishment?" He asked before suddenly smirking. "You can relax Hinata. I'm not here to punishment you." He said reassuringly. She looked back at him confused. Naruto gestured to her to sit, and she quickly turned around and did so. "I actually came to apologize."

Hinata grew wide eyed. "A-apologize? For what?"

"For pushing you a bit too hard. I've been practicing on Sakura for a while, so I'm used to dealing with someone who can take a good spanking. That was your first one, so I should have eased up a bit." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata looked at him in disbelief. "B-but you shouldn't be sorry! It was my fault! I-I did that one a live show! Won't you get in trouble or something?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it'll be fine. If anything you just spiked viewership. Besides, I should have noticed what was happening. I was just getting way to into it. No offense, but you look super cute when you're being spanked."

She blushed deeply. "T-thank you…" She said shyly. "But you know… when you spanked me, it didn't feel bad. I mean, I… I kind of liked it." At this point her face was as red as a tomato.

Naruto looked over her. She was so shy, it was adorable. And the way she was squeezed in those tight clothes. It was really revving his engine. "Oh, you did huh? I didn't know you were such a kinky girl Hinata." He said flirting. Sakura was also so pessimistic about her spankings. That didn't keep him from enjoying it of course. It made it more fun in fact.

But this was new. Seeing her so shy about it was cute. She nodded nervously. "Well I like spanking you. A lot." At this point Hinata's face was red as a tomato. "I wonder what other things you might like being done to you?" He asked.

Hearing this from him normally would have made Hinata pass out. But orgasming in front of him it was far worse than simple flirting. "If it's you then… I wouldn't mind what you did." She said. "Y-you could use my body anyway you like."

Naruto felt his own cheeks heat up. She was seriously cute. He leaned forward and cupped her face. Hinata looked at him surprised. Before she knew it Naruto had planted his lips against hers. The raven haired girl looked totally stunned. Naruto was kissing her. The boy she'd had a crush on since grade school was finally kissing her. After a moment, she leaned into it as well.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Naruto pulled her closer, kissing her harder, and Hinata's breasts pressed up against his chest. She moaned as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

Naruto smiled into the kiss. Her lips were so soft. His hands slid down to her still stripped rear and he gave it a pinch. She moaned, and Naruto pinched harder. "MMM…" They finally broke the kiss, and Naruto started kissing her neck. She once again moaned. Between his pinching her butt and the kiss, she was caught between pain and pleasure.

Naruto finally stopped pinching her and grabbed the waistband to her shorts. He yanked them down, getting another squeal form her. He waited a second, and when he didn't get any signs of protest, he reached up and tore her shirt open. Hinata turned crimson as he dropped his own pants and lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall. He stopped kissing and looked at her. "Just to be clear, do you want this?" He asked.

She nodded. "Hinata, you volunteered for this spankings thing. But that was it. I don't want to take advantage of you. So I need to hear you say you want this?" He asked.

Hinata looked him in the eyes. "All I've ever really wanted was to be yours Naruto." She admitted. "So yes, I want this. I want you to do whatever you want to me."

Naruto smiled before thrusting his hips forward. The tip of his member poked her clint, and she gasped. Hinata couldn't see it from here, and it wasn't even like she'd be able to compare if she could, but Naruto's shaft was considerably large. He inched forward and began pushing deeper inside of her.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and grunted in pain. Naruto noticed this and stopped. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He asked worriedly.

"I-it's fine. I heard it's supposed to hurt the first time…"

Naruto gawked at her. "You're a virgin?!" He asked in disbelief. She always had seemed innocent, but he couldn't imagine someone like her not having guys flock to her. He had just kind of assumed that at some point one of them had managed to win her over. "Sorry, I would have been more careful if I'd known."

She smiled. "It's fine." She muttered. Honestly she was just glad that Naruto was her first.

He chuckled. "Man, I'm your first huh? I really am a lucky guy. I'll try and make it memorable for you." He said thrusting even deeper. Hinata once again grunted, and Naruto leaned forward and kissed her again. This time the kiss wasn't as long, since he quickly moved down to her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth.

"Uh…!"

Naruto moved his tongue over the pink mound as he kept thrusting in and out of her, the focus on her breast distracting her from the pain. Naruto flicked her nipple back and forth, and then bit down on it. Hinata gasped once more, and Naruto felt her clint tighten around his member. "Oh, you like me biting down on your breasts? You really are a masochist, aren't you?"

He reached under her and gave her ass a squeeze. She cringed, and he felt her tighten again. Her ass was still sore from her caning. "Pain and pleasure are pretty much the same thing to you, aren't they?" He asked before biting back down on her nipple.

"GAH!"

Naruto quickly began thrusting into her again. With each squeeze of her ass and bite of her nipple, she clamped down harder around his dick. "You're so tight Hinata!" He said pumping even harder into her. "God, you feel amazing!"

Hinata smiled to herself. She was feelings aroused as well, and the fact that Naruto was enjoying her made her even happier. "You're so big Naruto… it's so big…" She panted. She could feel herself getting even closer to her climax. "I-I'm going to cum!"

Naruto smiled and gave once final thrust, cumming into her. Hinata screamed out and released for the second time today. Her body tightened and gave one final squeeze of Naruto's cock, squeezing out every inch of cum. Her juices overflowed and spilled onto the floor. After a moment, her body relaxed, and Naruto pulled her towards him.

She looked so tired, completely drained. He lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style. "I hope I made a good impression. How do you feel Hinata?"

She smiled up at him weakly. "It was amazing…" She said. "Can we do it again?"

He chuckled before leaning down and kissing her again. "Let's wait a little while. I don't want to overwhelm you." He said as he started walking towards his room. "You can spend the night here if you want. I'll have Sakura run by your place and grab some clothes for you in the morning."

As he entered his room, Sakura walked by and saw her shorts and ripped shirt on the floor. She turned towards them right as Naruto closed the door. She scowled. She had half a mind to complain about her ripped clothing, but… it wasn't like she was going to fit into it again anyway. So instead she just sighed. "God damn it…"

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, tell me what you think. Advice would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
